Vixen within
by Zuzu136
Summary: Hermione finds out that her boyfriends is chaeting on her. Unexpected alliance helps her to seek not only revenge, but to reveal her true colours... Is she really just the bookworm? Mature! The idea is not new, but I wanted to give it a try...


**AN: This is my first oneshot and first Dramione story. Let me know what u think! ** Vixen within

Hermione Granger was somehow content at last. Looking at the scarlet train with big Hogwarts Express sign made her feel comfortable enough to let the other problems behind. The war was over. Hopefully there were no more threats waiting around the corner for her. After stressful summer she was ready to move on. Only recently she found out that there were more casualties to the war then they knew, her parents included. She gave herself time to mourn, for all the fallen, and now she was finally settling into new routine.

She was still dating Ron, despite her increasing irritation about his possessiveness and complaints about the lack of sex in their relationship. He didn't understand that she wasn't ready just yet. Harry and Ginny were steady, their passionate love almost too sweet and their never-ending snog sessions quite endearing.

All of them were given the opportunity to return to Hogwarts, to finish their studies. The gang accepted, along with Luna and Neville, who were visiting quite often during the summer. Hermione, as expected, was appointed a Head Girl position. And now, they were here, standing at the Platform 9 and 3/4, saying goodbye to the rest of the Weasley clan, meeting their friends who decided to return as well.

"I've got to go, to the Head compartment, I'll drop by when I'll have rounds, see you later!" she waved and the gang parted. Hermione walked to the front, the rest to the back of the train. Many families were hesitant to let their children back to Hogwarts, but there were still quite a lot of kids returning.

"Ah, Granger, I should have known you would be the one," said a voice when she entered the Head compartment. Her head instantly shot up.

"Malfoy," she nodded in acknowledgement. She wasn't sure how she felt about this, but there was nothing she can do to change it.

"Let's make some ground rules about this. I know you don't like me, hate probably, but I want to make this work. I want to prove I am worthy my Head Boy position," he proposed. Hermione was astonished. Was this really the Draco Malfoy? Was he playing some stupid game? Was she just another player in his game or was he serious? She wasn't sure. She sighed heavily. There was no way she could read him, never could. But something in his eyes told her to make a leap of faith in here. She accepted. Surprisingly enough, after they had set some rules, worked on the patrolling schedules and held small meeting with the prefects, they even conversed a little. About indifferent stuff like books and courses, but still. Hermione was surprised how easily they were able to talk, without the urge to hex or insult each other. They made round together, still talking about newest potions that were recently approved, and then parted to catch up with some of their friends.

"Ron! You are insufferable! You think I want to live so close to the boy who tormented me with passion? Don't be ridiculous! But the times has changed, we had changed. We are not the same kids as before. War changes people if you haven't noticed! I was simply having a civil conversation. Forgive me that I don't want to sleep with one eye open for a year again!" Hermione snapped after Ron had the tantrum about Malfoy again.

When Hermione found their friends, she was greeted with Ron's outburst about how he does not like the way Malfoy was talking to her, how he does not find it appropriate for her to live in the Heads dorm with him and that she should refuse the Head girl position if Malfoy is the Head boy. Hermione was not pleased that her other friends were eyeing her suspiciously when she told them that Draco Malfoy changed and can be a decent human being. They remained silent at least. Ron had another outburst about that. She had enough and luckily they were in Hogsmead.

First month passed in a blur for Hermione. She was happy to be in Hogwarts again, she had chosen only few subjects this time and was focusing on the research for her campaign for the equal rights in Wizarding society and her potions.

Headmistress McGonagall was encouraging inter-house unions and friendships and it was miraculously working. With the Head girl and boy, former arch enemies, currently working together just fine, it was not so hard. The rumours had it that the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince were more than just friends. But rumours will be rumours, no matter what you do or do not do.

Hermione found herself in Library once again, trying to find something what could possibly improve the Wolfsbane potion. She was tired and Ron told her he have some homework to catch up as well. After another hour or so, she retired to her dorms. She was immensely glad that she had her own bedroom. The bathroom and common room were shared with Draco, but it was no problem so far. She only once walked into him in the bathroom, but except for that, there were no incidents. They found a routine that both of them were satisfied.

"Granger, we've got rounds tonight," Malfoy said when she plopped on the sofa.

"Oh, I forgot about that," she replied. Furrowing the brows she tried to remember the schedule for the round, but was not able to portrait it in her mind.

"Do you want me to go alone? I can, if you are too tired," he offered, genuinely concerned. She never forget the round or meetings.

"No, I am coming, but we can split up to cover the castle faster," she told him and gave a weak smile. Surprising her even more, he smiled as well. It became their new habit, to split up and cover the castle in less than hour.

"Oh, Won-Won! You are so good!" high pitched girl voice exclaimed. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. It couldn't be, she thought. She tentatively looked around the corner and her suspicions were fulfilled. Her redhead boyfriend was all over the blonde girl, eating her face off, both of them moaning in pleasure. It was rather disturbing image, Hermione noted.

"Ehrm, sorry to interrupt, but you are out past curfew," Hermione said sternly, when she composed herself. She was angry and felt betrayed, but she was The Hermione granger, she will not be one of those girls who cause a scene. Ron and Lavender jumped asides, looking around wildly. When they noticed who found them, they looked even more afraid.

"Mione?" asked Ron like he saw her first time after several months. She couldn't do this, she had to talk to somebody asap, she was too young for Azkaban. Hermione ran to the portrait of Fat Lady, that was just few meters away.

"Mione, wait!" he shouted after her. She got in and noticed the Common room was actually full and now staring at her. Ron entered two seconds after her.

"Mione, I can explain!" he begged. Hermione was actually disgusted.

"Ronald! You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted. Now, they had the attention of every Gryffindor in the tower. They were famous for their bickering, but this looked more serious. The threat in Hermione's eyes was clear.

"Hermione, it is not was it looks!" he looked pained. Even more when Lavender entered the room, her clothes dishevelled and lipstick smeared.

"Oh? So you weren't snogging Lavender senseless just few seconds ago?" she raised an eyebrow, like she dared him to continue.

"You were what?!" Ginny and Harry screamed simultaneously and stood from the couch. Ron looked around, bewildered with the number of onlookers. He hated this kind of audience, when he was on the bad end. His posture changed and now he was angry.

"You know what? Yeah, I was! I admit! It's not like our relationship was going anywhere! You have given me nothing more than a kiss! You are know-it-all-prude-extraordinaire; Lav is so much better that you! Man has needs!"

CRACK! Harry´s punch was well aimed. Hermione didn't wait for anything else. She left.

"Ugh! I can't believe I lasted this long with him! How could he? Man has needs, right, and woman does too! Stupid git, insufferable egocentric jerk!" Hermione was fuming. She had never been so betrayed and angry at the same time. She reached the Head dorms in no time. The laughter welcomed her inside.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you've got friends here tonight, I won't disturb you," she excused herself and headed to her bedroom.

"Hermione, what happened?" asked Draco, but her door just slammed shut.

"My demented brother happened," answered Ginny, who came through still opened portrait on the Heads dorm. She told the Slytherins that Hermione found Ron snogging Lavender. Then Ginny followed her friend to her bedroom, she knew that Hermione would need her.

Few days passed. Hermione was acting like she was not affected. She buried herself in her researches even more. Ron, being the insensible prat he was, officially started to date Lavender. Their make-out sessions were disturbingly public. Ginny even punched him in the face during one dinner. Harry was torn and decided not to take sides, even when he was more on Hermione's side. Hogwarts gossip mills had the perfect opportunity to spread most ridiculous rumours.

Thursday at the dinner, Ginny decided that enough was enough. She looked around the Great hall and seized up her options. She didn't want to include just someone. Then she looked at the Slytherin table. Perfect, she told to herself. She stood up and approached the former enemies table. This year, with McGonagall as the Headmistress, it was encouraged to sit anywhere you wanted, to mingle with other Houses, so she haven't raised too many eyebrows.

"Pansy, I know we are no friends, but Mione needs our help. Enough is enough," she went straight to business, without the unnecessary small talk.

"What you've got in mind? I was not a big fan of hers, but she is actually decent witch," Pansy Parkinson said. She was the best option Ginny had. She had not many connections to gossiping bimbos, was kind-of tolerant after the war and had a class.

"I was thinking about something that will show the world the real Hermione. I know her, she is not so innocent and sweet as she make herself to be. She just need to go out from her shell," Ginny was pleased that she caught the attention.

"You say, there is more than just a bookworm in her?" Pansy asked and eyed Hermione through the room curiously.

"Definitely. I've seen her in swimming suit, she has perfect body, and I am telling you, she can dance! Once we are done, every man will be begging for her attention," Ginny said with evil smirk.

"Someone has a Slytherin in him as well. Ok, I´ll help. I´ve always wanted to give her makeover, she is too shy sometimes," Pansy agreed. Ginny beamed. This will be fun!

„Hermione, for Merlin's sake, hold still! Just the lipstick and we are done!" shouted Ginny.

"Ok, ok. I just don't understand why I should look any different," Hermione pouted. She was not having bad time, with Ginny and Pansy jumping around, doing her makeover, but her self esteem right now was kind of low and she didn´t felt good in more provocative clothes.

"Trust me, when you see yourself, you are going to feel better," Pansy assured her.

"Wow, I look different, better," Hermione was clearly surprised when she was finally given the permission to look into the mirror.

"Now, hurry up, boys are down in the common room, planning the party for tomorrow. I need to check their plans, so they don't blow up the whole castle!" Pansy ushered them down the stairs. Ginny was first one there.

"Gentlemen, I present you the new Mione!" she bowed and let Hermione to walk in. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott were the occupants of the common room, trying to plan the party for most of the older students. When they saw her, their jaws dropped. Hermione was dressed casually, but the clothes were complimenting her figure now. Loose white shirt, her black bra visible, black leggings and higher boots. Her hair was tamed into stylish locks, eyes rimmed with black liner and sinfully red lips made up whole new appearance.

"Oh my! You´re gonna give them heart attack!" exclaimed Theo.

"You think so?" Hermione´s self esteem was dangerously low. She never found herself attractive, but she had to admit, she looked good tonight.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing tonight?" Blaise, always over-acting, asked.

"Don´t be ridiculous Blaise," she rolled her eyes, but blushed nevertheless. Since the rocky start of the year, they all spent more time together and all the seventh years, from all four houses were on first name basis. Except Draco, Harry and Ron. The hostility between those three was always present. Harry and Ron had hard time adjusting to friendlier climate in school, never leaving childhood crudes.

"Hermione, you´ve got one hell of a body! Don´t you ever wear those loose robes and baggy clothes again!" said Draco, with all the seriousness. His steely eyes met hers and she blushed even more. They had dinner together in the dorm and planned the whole party to be the best event of the year.

"Morning Harry, Gin," greeted Hermione the next day. She sat besides Harry, on her usual spot and helped herself with some toast.

"Morning Mya," smiled Ginny, very pleased with her friend and her new attitude to clothing and make-up. It was refreshing and the looks of the male population confirmed that Hermione needed this change.

"So you think you put on some new clothes and suddenly you will get and keep someone? Please! Its pathetic!" sneered Lavender, when she sat with Ron nearby. Hermione had enough. She always thought that if she leaves people alone, they will do too. She was done hiding behind the books and being invisible.

"Lavender, shut up. I don´t need to prove anything, especially to you," she shook her head and left the Great Hall promptly.

"I am better than you!" shouted Lavender from behind. Hermione looked back at her and raised one eyebrow. She was done being polite and nice to people, when they apparently does not appreciate it. She smirked evilly, what raised few eyebrows.

"If it makes you sleep at night..." not only Lavender was perplexed.

Party was in full swing, everybody had a great time. All students above fifteen were invited. Room of requirement was transformed into regular disco bar, drinks and food were provided, music blasting in highest volume. Hermione made a fashionable late entry and she caused several people to pause their movements for a bit. Black dress that accented all of her curves and silver heels were something people haven't expected her to wear.

Hermione stood little aside, looking around. She was finally confident with her body. The stares she got confirmed that she should not be ashamed at all.

"Having good time?" asked Harry, who spotted her.

"Yeah, Slytherins do know how to have some fun, who could have guessed?" she smiled. "Cheers," she added and took a sip from her glass of firewhiskey.

"Ginny, I am glad you persuaded me for this makeover. I really needed it," Hermione thanked her friend, when she stopped by. The evening was fine so far.

"Dance?" asked Blaise, who emerged from the crowd. Hermione studied his muscular body from head to toes. She smirked.

"Why not," she took his outstretched hand. She didn't care about the whispers that erupted, or the glares both of them received. She let herself to have fun. They danced for several minutes, Blaise´s hands on her hips, swaying together to the beat. She never shoved this side of her in Hogwarts. She enjoyed Blaises touch just little too much, but it didn't mattered. She wanted to dance, to provoke.

"Slut!" she was rudely interrupted from her thoughts. Somebody shoved into her. She glanced up, and stopped Blaise from reacting.

"Lavender, what is your problem? You can have Ronald all for yourself, I don't care anymore," Hermione proclaimed, very slowly and clearly, like she was talking to small girl.

"What have you done that Zabini accepted to dance with you? You fucked him, right? Along with Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins," Lavender was so sure of her words that she hasn't noticed the dangerous gleam in Hermione's eyes. People stopped and stared at the duo.

"Unlike you, I´ve got some dignity. I don't have to fuck with them to get their attention," she said.

"Like you know something about being sexy. I can get them on their knees!" Lavender challenged her. She changed her clothes into even shorted neon-pink dress, revealing too much of everything. With a wild wave of her wand the music began beating louder and some glitter fell on them from the ceiling. Lavender then started dancing, more like trashing, completely off the tune. When she reached some guys, they backed away from her grasp. No one was on their knees, as she wanted. People were more repulsed with the performance than with her dress. When she finished, she held her head high, proudly. Only Ron clapped his hands, purely from obligation that she was his girlfriend.

"You think I can´t do better?" asked Hermione. The evil smirk she had made Draco very proud and aroused at the same time. He finally decided that she will be his. Malfoy always gets what he wants. Room was full of tension and anticipation.

Hermione tossed her wand to Ginny and made a circle around the dance floor. People moved a little so she had space for herself. Music began playing in soft tune, easing the senses. Then she started dancing, slowly swaying her hips from side to side. She put her hands above the head and tantalizingly slowly she touched her face, then smoothly moved to her torso and her hips. Hermione held the eye-contact with her audience, seductively licking lips from time to time. Many males had problem with breathing properly.

She moved from her spot in the centre and motioned for Blaise to come forward. He complied without hesitation. Her hands found his hips, flushed their bodies closer and moving rhythmically with the soundtrack. She circled him like a predator. Blaise raised her arm up and let the other hand caress down it as she seductively began to crouch down, the arm still up. She turned around, putting her back to the crowd and swayed her hips while beginning to stand back up. She continued to sway her hips slowly to the music, teasing the crowd. Then, just like that, she pushed Blaise back to the crowd.

She had chosen Ginny, for her next move. It was even bolder. Hermione flushed their bodies together and let the imagination of the audience running wild as the two girls moved in synch. They held the gaze for a while, Hermione silently asking for permission. Ginny gave a little nod and they kissed passionately, full mouth. With a big smile Ginny returned back to Harry, blushing furiously.

Hermione looked around once more, catching many eager stares to choose them. Her eyes met one particularly grey pair. She smirked evilly. Hermione danced forward and stood right in front of the blonde Slytherin prince. He lifted one eyebrow and smiled wickedly. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, caught up in strong desire. Draco was longing to claim her right now, right here. He had the possessive gleam in his eyes, which turned Hermione on. She reached for his tie and brought him closer. With a wink she leaned and ran her tongue along his jaw, down his throat, sucking lightly on his pulse point, back up to his earlobe. Draco suppressed a moan, but shuddered nevertheless. She patted his cheek affectionately and let him go.

The smile on her face, when she looked around the room, was broader than anybody witnessed on her. She took one glass of Firewhiskey as she crossed the room and left.

It took Draco only few moments to comprehend what just happened. He looked around the dazzled faces of his schoolmates and promptly left the room as well. His pace was fast, but it nevertheless took him ten minutes to get to Heads dorm. Hermione must have just walked in. She was about to sit, when he entered. Her head turned and he gave her no time to say something. Draco grabbed her and kissed roughly. His hand found her neck and the other one was pulling her closer to him. Hermione sensed the urgency behind his kiss.

Hermione responded in seconds and kissed him back. Draco was kissing her sensually, biting lightly her lower lip and then he entered her mouth with his tongue. It made Hermione shiver. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. He groaned in pleasure and she allowed him to play with her as he wanted. His fingers were tangled in her hair and the other hand was exploring her lower back. She shivered again.

Draco turned them and pushed her against the wall. His mouth moved from her lips to her jaw, then slowly to her ear. She could hear his laboured breathing; he was losing control as she was. He caressed her neck with small kisses and his hands explored her curves. She was stroking his blonde hair affectionately, not able to do anything else as he found the sensitive spot on her neck.

Kisses weren´t enough for them. Draco shifted slightly and with one hand cupped her breast. He started squeezing it experimentally through the fabric of her dress and bra. Then stood up straight and he looked in her eyes. The lust he saw was the only proof he needed. He put his hand under the fabric and grazed his thumb over the nipple, causing Hermione to moan. Draco knew what he was doing; he rolled her nipple between fingers tightly. Hermione almost dropped to her knees, but his strong hand held her tightly.

When Hermione´s body began to tremble with passion, Draco lifted her and moved to the couch. He gently put her down and lost his shirt in the process. He leaned and kissed her hard. Their bodies were longing for more. Draco tugged the hem of her dress and Hermione lifted her hips a little, so he could get rid of it. He tossed the dress somewhere behind him. Her bra and panties followed in no time, while Hermione fought with his belt. Somehow they managed to get rid of every piece of clothing. Draco leaned into the kiss once again, the skin-on-skin contact making them even more aroused.

Draco´s hands found her breasts once again, followed with his lips. When he grazed her nipple with his teeth, Hermione almost broke. Before she could make any coherent thought, he moved down her stomach. She was completely exposed to Malfoy, but her mind couldn't comprehend anything besides the pleasure he was giving her. With smirk he disappeared between her legs. He slid his tongue through her wetness. She gripped his blonde hair and moaned loudly.

Draco couldn´t believe that he had this gorgeous little vixen for him. She tasted so good and her moans were driving him crazy. Hermione was writhing under his touches, he flicked his tongue against her clit and his fingers joined the dance. He slid a finger into her, slowly moving and enjoying her tightness. Then he increased his pace. Draco knew she was close, so he placed a more pressure on her clit, sucked it and continued to fuck her with his fingers. Hermione gripped his hair more and his fingers done the work. She completely lost it the first time, murmuring his name.

Draco let her recover a little. His impressive smooth dick stood in attention. Hermione gazed down at him and rand her hands over his length. She squeezed and stroked lightly. Draco groaned in pleasure. They positions changed, Hermione promptly slid down the couch and enveloped him in her mouth. She sucked and licked his manhood, while stroking slightly. Draco couldn't resist to pull he her slightly, but not painfully. She looked up and saw him completely surrendered to her. His eyes were closed and he was moaning her name. Hermione stroked him with her hand as she licked the head of his dick. His body stiffened, but he didn't want to come just yet.

With one swift motion he pulled her up on the couch again, pinning her with his body. He searched her eyes for approval. Hermione´s brown orbs were full of lust. "I want you," she sighed and that was all he needed. He positioned himself between her legs and experimentally slid one finger in her. She was so wet and ready that he wasted no more time and thrust into her. Draco was surprised when he met the barrier, but her gaze encouraged him to continue. He stilled for a while, so she could get used to him and then he began to move slowly.

Hermione couldn't wish for better man to lose her virginity. He was considerate and waited for her to get used to him. There was almost no pain when he broke her barrier and she quickly felt sensation. Hermione ran her nails against his bare flesh on his back, making him shiver. Draco kissed her eagerly. His thrust became more passionate with her every moan of pleasure. One of his hands reached down and found her clit. Hermione was moaning his name again, incoherent lustful thoughts filled her mind. Draco´s fingers rubbed the sensitive nerves and thrust harder. She was very close.

"Hermione,," the sound of her name coming from his mouth in this situation sent her over the edge. She never felt anything like this, the strongest orgasm she had. Hermione yelled out his name and spasmed around him. Draco stiffened and came as well inside of her. He could no longer hold himself up so he rested on the top of her. Hermione rubbed his back while he was calming himself a little.

"That was amazing," Hermione voiced her thoughts.

"You are amazing..." he said and kissed her lovingly.

"Ready to cause a havoc, babe?" asked Draco. He held Hermione´s hand tightly, almost afraid to lose her. She smiled at him.

"Anytime," she smirked and they left Heads dorm together. It was Saturday, the lunch in full swing, but the two of them were not able to get out of the bed for the breakfast. They enjoyed the company of one another, talking in Draco´s bed, where they retreated after the stunt on the couch.

Draco entered the Great hall and with a big grin he watched as the whole Hall stilled, people stared at them, few forks fell on the ground. He looked at Hermione lovingly and kissed her in front of everyone.

"Hermione is mine!" he proclaimed and the whispers started. Draco led her to the Slytherin´s table, smirking at the dumbfounded Ron´s expressions. His eyes met Harry´s and he was sure he would speak to him in near future about this. But he didn´t care. Hermione was holding his hand, sitting by him and for the first time this year he felt content.

"I´ll never let you go, my little vixen," he whispered to her ear, earning himself a soft kiss.

**Review! ;)**


End file.
